kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ketsueki Chi
Ketsueki Chi is a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. She is a servant of The Sisters of Death and watches over the copies of Organization XIII. Journal Entries First "A cold girl who works with Aurora and Misstress Hel. She seems to be harmless, but turn your back and she'll attack without warning. She is '''bloodthirsty' and seems to enjoy anyone being in pain."'' Appearance Ketsueki has blood red eyes and pure white hair that is pulled into a messy high ponytail. Her skin is very pale and unhealthy-looking. She wears a white dress shirt the has a black bow at the collar and right beneath the red jacket over it. The red jacket cuts off right beneath her bosom and the sleeves go down to her wrists. She wears a poufy red skirt that cuts off right above her knees Right down the middle of the skirt is a strip of white fabric. She wears white tights under the skirt and has black high heels that have red bows at the toe. Personality As said above, she is very cold and will stop at nothing to suck something's blood. She is also very sadistic, which is shown when she captures Kairi and tortures by saying that she was worthless and she should just give in to death her while lauging maniacly. During the Battle of the Dawn, she sits on the sidelines with Aurora and Hel, holding up spectacles to her eyes. She remarks "Such bloodshed... it makes me thirsty... How about you Aurora? Hel?" then she licks a bit of saliva that was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Later on, she is seen holding the comatose Sora when she has her fangs exposed. Making Aurora and Hel hold back the others in the party, she sucks the life out of Sora and he disspears. She then dissapears with a smirk. Story The Begining Ketsueki was once a noble in her unamed home world, but it is believed that that world was taken over by the Heartless. But one day she was bitten by a vampire bat, so she turned into a vampire. Becoming immortal, she had no friends and distanced herself from others. Eventually, Aurora found her and brought her to the sisters, who accepted her as a servant. Weapon Her weapon is a large silver hooked cleaver, which she uses to hack through her enemies. She jumps around the area, slicing through the party every one and a while. With a powerful blow, she could hurl you across the room. Abilities Artes *Bloody Howling Physical *Bat Spin- Spin cleaver in a complete circle *Berserk- Jumps around area, slicing though party *Side Splitter- Hit player's side hard with cleaver and hurls across room *Bloody Swipe- Takes a swift hit to player *Twilight's Rage- Cuts through party multiple times, creating a star-like shape on the ground that explodes *Cold-Blooded- Calls forth multiple ice projectiles and shoots them at party *Howl of Remorse- Screams, creating a huge explosion *Blood Sucker- Jumps at player and latches onto neck, sucking up the character's HP and putting it into hers Trivia *Both her first and surname mean "blood" in japanese﻿ *She is the most violent of any of the antagonists in Foul Remembrance Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Females Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Antagonists